Forever In Your Arms
by Acherona
Summary: Trying to move on after the one thing that made you whole, made it all worthwhile, has been ripped from you is agony. What would you do if against all odds what was lost is returned to you?


**Disclaimer** – We don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor are we making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – This story contains sexual relations between two men, some bad language and even a smidgeon of violence. If this is not to your liking then you better stop reading now, you have been warned.

**AN** - _This is a collab between the truly brilliant and delicious __**Trulywicked**__ and myself. It's posted under my penname because we don't have a joint account here. __**Trulywicked**__ is a living muse, a wonderful person and an amazing writer. If you haven't checked out her work then you need to do so right away…Well after reading this story of course._

_For now…Please enjoy._

**Forever In Your Arms.**

The wind whipped through his hair making the longer strands tickle his forehead and temples. Naruto sat in a meditative position trying to sort through his thoughts after all that had happened lately. Meeting his mother had both comforted and confused him, a lot of things were different than he had always believed and he knew he had to come to terms with that. It was so hard though when everything was tinted by grief and such terrible anger.

Naruto felt like he was consumed by anger and hadn't Madara showed up when he faced off with Sasuke the last time he might just have killed his former best friend despite all his fancy words. How could Sasuke have killed...him? And why did that bastard let himself be killed, leaving Naruto behind and all alone?

Taking a deep breath Naruto tried to focus again, he had so much that needed to be dealt with so with a lot of effort he tried to push these thoughts back where they were buried. He didn't have time to fall apart.

Kabuto paused, hiding in a coniferous tree, eyes on his quarry. He felt some small tinge of regret that he had to apprehend Naruto but he would do anything to further his goal of getting close enough to Sasuke to avenge his master and if capturing the Kyuubi vessel was what he had to do to gain Madara's trust then he would do it.

He double checked to be sure he had all his supplies and his special summoning seal ready. It would be so much easier if Itachi had given in to Shinigami and passed into the next world so he could use Edo Tensei on the bastard but the Uchiha was as stubborn as he was powerful and rather than dying he'd merely slipped into a coma. It was irritating to continually have to use the mind/body control jutsu since it was a constant drain on the chakra where as Edo Tensei was a one shot deal but beggars could not be choosers. He stood and leaped to land just before the blond. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened blue eyes to look at the freak Kabuto had become with his wide mouth and slitted eyes. He did his best to mask his surprise that the former sound nin had managed to sneak up on him and tensed his muscles. "Kabuto-san, what are you doing here in the wide open? I thought you preferred holes you could crawl into?" Naruto was on edge and ready for a fight but he didn't get up from his cross legged position, he wasn't sure what Kabuto wanted yet.

The silver haired freak didn't raise a hair at the insult, really he'd heard much more creative from Tayuya before her untimely death. Instead he sighed and seemed to adopt a look of remorse. "Loathe though I am to do so, I'm afraid I have to apprehend you for Madara-san. You understand of course, it's just business, nothing personal but you are my ticket to getting close enough to avenge Orochimaru-sama."

Raising a golden brow Naruto met Kabuto's gaze. "Of course, and you realize that I'm not going to with you right? I have plans for Madara but I'll get to him on my own. Oh and I have to ask, why do you want to revenge a man who never cared for you? Who always tossed you aside for a fresh piece of ass?" Naruto got to his feet in a fluid movement so he stood face to face with Kabuto. He felt adrenaline rush through him at the thought of a fight.

Now he got a reaction out of Kabuto. The silverette hissed venomously, "You will pay for that statement Uzumaki." He flew through a few hand signs, starting out with some basic jutsu to gauge Naruto's reactions and response time.

Naruto dodged the jutsus easily as he moved out of the way without countering them, he knew Kabuto was much more skilled than this and he wondered why the other war just toying with him. "You must know that's the truth, the snake bastard never cared about you at all."

"Shut up! I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass!" The skill with which the blond moved told Kabuto that he would be wasting his time dicking around with low level jutsu so, in the interest of expediency, he used his summoning seal to call upon the puppet he felt would be best to shut down the other quickly, especially if Naruto pulled some fox chakra. He flashed through hand signs and made a false call of, "Edo Tensei," bringing Uchiha Itachi to appear in front of him. "You are good Naruto-kun, but are you good enough to beat the man even Kakashi cannot take on?"

Naruto stiffened, his whole mind screaming with the utter wrongness of seeing Itachi Uchiha like this. The strong proud gorgeous man now the body just a puppet to someone else. Naruto's eyes flashed red and he could feel his teeth elongating. "What have you done? What the fuck have you _DONE_?" Naruto growled, he was going to tear Kabuto limb from limb for this.

A shiver of uneasiness went up the silver haired man's spine at the demonic voice that came out of the blond. He'd never seen the blond truly under the Kyuubi's influence, had heard that it only happened when he was either in mortal danger or incredibly furious. Neither should apply here, not with Itachi. Naruto had no reason to care about the elder Uchiha brother, did he? Kabuto flicked a bit of hair from his eyes. "Why Naruto, I added him to my collection." He stepped forward to lift the inky ponytail. "A rather splendid acquisition if I do say so myself, so strong in body and so skilled nations tremble at his name." He let the hair flow through his fingers like water then ran a finger down a porcelain cheek. "He is not difficult to look at either."

Taking a step forward Naruto felt himself start to change, red crept into his vision and he wanted blood. "Don't touch him! Don't you dare lay your tainted hands on him." Naruto's gaze was fixed on Kabuto's finger touching Itachi. It felt as if his heart had been torn out all over again.

The yellow eyes of the other glimmered with a sick madness, some insane part of Kabuto getting a sensual thrill out of Naruto's agitation. He draped his other arm around Itachi's shoulder so that his hand rested in the center of his chest, feeling the heartbeat. His rubbed his cheek against a cloaked shoulder. "Why ever not Naruto-kun? He's my puppet now, I can do whatever I like to him, _whatever_ I like."

A loud growl escaped Naruto and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. His whole world narrowed down to Itachi and the piece of filth that was touching him. Despite the new seals he could hear Kyuubi whispering in his mind, purring seductively at the bloodlust he could smell and telling Naruto the quickest way to rip Kabuto's head off his shoulders. In a flash Naruto was standing right in front on the silver haired man, ruby red eyes shining with hatred. "Take your hands off of him now or I will rip your arms out of their sockets."

Kabuto slipped away so that he was behind Itachi. "You'll have to get through the Uchiha first Naruto-kun. Itachi attack!"

Just that fast Itachi went from utter stillness to a flurry of movement, striking Naruto in the sternum and sending the blond flying back. He dashed forward to continue the attack as Kabuto pulled on the strings of the mind/body control jutsu.

Naruto dodged backwards, flipping his body to get out of range. He didn't want to fight Itachi, even if it was just the body of his loved one he didn't want to strike it. He continued to dodge and jump as Itachi came at him. One hit struck him right in the chest and Naruto had to struggle to catch his breath. This was like a horrible nightmare, Naruto thought that the pain couldn't get any worse than when he had realized that Sasuke had killed his older brother but he had been wrong. This was worse, looking into the face of his beloved and knowing that he wasn't there, it was a pain like no other. With a roar Naruto struck back, sending Itachi skidding backwards as Naruto advanced, he had to do this. If beating this puppet meant that he could break Kabuto's jutsu than he would do it, even if it broke his heart all over again.

Deep inside his psyche, where his mind had retreated so he could heal, something stirred Itachi's consciousness into waking. He opened his mental eyes to darkness and a strange cage that glowed with dark, diseased light. Was that what had woken him? He brushed against the cage, hissing in pain when it sent a nasty shock through his mind, like that of an electrified slap. No this wasn't what had woken him, from the feel of it, it had been there for some time now. He began studying the construct to figure out what it was and how to remove it. He did not like others dicking around in his mind and when he found the one who'd done this, there would be hell to pay.

On the outside, Itachi was dodging Naruto's blows, not yet engaging his Sharingan, because to Kabuto it made it more difficult to keep control of his favorite puppet, and returning them with his own.

Kabuto smirked. "Why Naruto-kun you seem so angry, what could Itachi possibly mean to you? You hardly know him."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he dodged another blow and drove his fist into Itachi's side. "You don't know anything, you with your twisted little mind, groveling before a man who would never look at you twice...You're not capable of understanding."

Even as Kabuto growled and sent the message to Itachi to use the Sharingan, inside the Uchiha's mind he'd frozen at the blonds' shout. That pain and fury filled cry was so familiar and beloved. As he felt his Sharingan activate separate from his will he whispered the name of his most precious person. "Naruto."

Light seemed to flood the inner walls of his mind, hindered only by the dark cage that held him where he was and he saw the outside. Saw himself striking at Naruto ruthlessly, saw Naruto defending himself, and heard the taunting laughter of the snake's lapdog. Shock rippled through him as he recognized the cage that bound him as a jutsu and a denial screamed through him as his fist made contact with Naruto's cheek.

Bones cracked at the force of Itachi's punch but Naruto couldn't even register the pain. He jumped backwards and planted a kick on Itachi's right knee. He was just going through the motions now, defending, striking out, jumping back and kicking forward. His only thought was to kill Kabuto and free Itachi's body. Itachi didn't deserve this indignity and Naruto would see to it that Kabuto would never be able to use him again.

With every blow, every sound of fish or foot hitting flesh, every mad cackle from the sick bastard who'd trapped him in his own body, Itachi flung the force of his will and his mental self against the bars of his cage, trying to break free, to get out so he could stop this before he hurt his beloved, his nikkou. He barely registered the forceful shocks that sent him flying away from the bars each time, focusing only on freedom. It wasn't until he saw Kabuto materialize behind Naruto, a kunai raised to strike, that a furious scream escaped not only his mind but his body as well, making the others freeze.

Kabuto's hold on the jutsu wavered for just a moment but that moment was enough for Itachi to break through, practically vault over Naruto, and attack Kabuto. He drew a razor sharp kunai and rammed it into the psychotic medic's forehead, sending the metal crushing through bone and tearing through gray matter as if it was little more than paper under the kunai. Kabuto's body fell to the ground and Itachi hit his knees, weak from the months of sedentary life and being pulled along like a puppet on a string.

Naruto's eyes widened and flashed from red to blue and back to red again. What the fuck was happening? He watched the shaft of the kunai stick out of Kabuto's forehead and saw the yellow slitted eyes stare out at nothing. Naruto turned his gaze back to Itachi, watching the raven on his knees. Why had Itachi attacked Kabuto if he was just a puppet? Naruto's heart was pounding and he didn't know what to think.

"Itachi?" Naruto took a tentative step forward as he whispered the other's name.

Red Sharingan faded back to the deep, almost vulnerable black Itachi had been born with as he turned his head to look at Naruto. He lifted a hand, not even noticing the tremble of his fingers. "N-nikkou."

A sob escaped Naruto's lips and his knees hit the ground next to Itachi. He reached out his hand and laced his fingers together with the Uchiha's. His fingers were warm and it made Naruto cry harder. He crawled towards Itachi on his knees until he could wrap his arms around him. "'Tachi? Are you real?" Naruto didn't dare to believe it.

The brunette slipped his own arms around his beloved and buried his face in Naruto's throat. "I'm real, I'm very real. Naruto, my nikkou, my light. I'm so sorry."

Naruto held on as tightly as he could, he could feel Itachi's warmth and hear his heart beat. It was like a dream but if it was Naruto didn't want to wake up. He swallowed several times, having a tough time getting a single word out. "You left me you asshole. Even after you promised you left me all alone." Naruto's voice was cracked and broken as he buried his nose in Itachi's hair, inhaling the sent that was pure Itachi.

The break in Naruto's voice broke Itachi's own heart. "I'm sorry, I have no excuse, there is no excuse good enough. I'm so unspeakably sorry baby." He raised a hand to thread through the golden strands of his most precious beloved's hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salt and seawater scent that always seemed to cling to Naruto. This, this right here was safety, was heaven, being in Naruto's arms, holding him in his own. "I never...I never thought Sasuke had gotten that strong. I'd planned to trick him, to fight him then give him his 'victory' just as he ran out of stamina so he'd pass out and I could fool him into believing that he'd killed me then hide. I didn't think he truly could fight me to a draw."

Tears streamed down Naruto's face, dripping into Itachi's hair. "Do you have any idea how it felt hearing that Sasuke had killed you? That you were gone?" He moved so that he could kiss Itachi's temple. "Suddenly I had nothing, my whole world was empty and black and I couldn't show it, I wasn't even allowed to grieve you. I was so close to killing your bastard brother, so very close before Madara showed up and whisked him away." Naruto hugged Itachi closer. "Don't you dare leave me again 'Tachi, I can't do this without you...I love you so much but you tore my heart out."

Itachi pulled back to brush his lips over Naruto's eyelids, trying to kiss away the tears as he held him close. "I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to leave you and I never will again. I'll stay right by your side."

"You better because I'm never letting you go again." Naruto twisted in Itachi's grip until he could press his lips against his beloved one's. He kissed Itachi almost desperately as his fingers entangling themselves in silky dark hair. It was as if Naruto needed to see that Itachi was there and that he was real.

The brunette opened his mouth for Naruto, allowing the blonds' agile tongue in and meeting it with his in a sensual dance. They didn't fight for dominance of the kiss, it wasn't about that. It was an affirmation that they were there, together, after a heartbreaking separation. His hands traveled up and down the blonds' back, feeling the tight muscles and flexible spine.

Naruto leaned into Itachi's touch as he continued to the kiss. He reached under the black and red cloak, wanting to feel skin against his fingertips. This wasn't about sex even though Itachi's kisses still managed to make him dizzy. He just needed the closeness. Naruto groaned when he could finally run his fingers up Itachi's ribs, his skin was smooth, warm and alive, to Naruto it felt like heaven.

The older man purred into his lover's mouth, reveling in the feel of the calloused, tan hands on his skin. His own hands slipped up under the back of Naruto's jacket snagging briefly in the fishnet shirt beneath it before working under that as well to stroke over the golden skin beneath. He pulled away from the kiss, nipping his way along the blonds' jaw. "My sunshine, my heart and soul, my Naruto."

"Oh Gods, I thought I'd lost you." Naruto trembled as he pressed himself closer to his lover, wanting to be as close as possible, to become one. "You are my everything 'Tachi, the reason I've been able to go on all these years." He pressed feather light kisses up and down Itachi's throat, reveling in feeling the other's heartbeat under his lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Shhh, you didn't lose me nikkou. I'm right here." He cupped Naruto's face in his hands and pressed his brow to the blonds'. "My brave, beautiful sun. I love you, more than I thought I could love anything or anyone."

The wind picked up, the contrast between its iciness and Itachi's warmth made Naruto shiver. "So much has happened since you left, there's so much you need to know." He whispered against Itachi's face. "Funny though, I can't concentrate on any of that now, all I want to do is touch you...Imprint everything about you to memory and never let you go." Naruto leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder and caught sight of Kabuto's corpse, it made him grimace. "We should probably go somewhere else...I don't want that bastard close, dead or not...I hate him, hate him for what he did to you. He made me fight you." Naruto turned his head away, not wanting to see Kabuto anymore, not wanting the anger to resurface. He'd been so angry for such a long time that it was hard to let it go.

Itachi pressed a kiss to his lover's brow. "I'm still somewhat drained nikkou; you'll have to take us."

Naruto kept his arms wrapped around Itachi and brought them to their feat, he pressed one more kiss to Itachi's neck before he gathered his chakra and shunshinned the both of them to the room he was staying in while in Kumo.

The moment they appeared in the room, Itachi took a bit of a step back so he could look over his sunshine and take in any changes that had happened in the time they'd been separated. He took note of a new maturity and a lack of a certain energy. He reached out and hooked a finger along under the blonds' collar, his brows rising when he didn't snag the necklace Naruto always wore. He also noted a change in the feel of the flow of his beloved's chakra, a lessening of malevolent presence, which meant that Kyuubi had been contained further. "A lot I need to know later hm?"

"Yeah, quite a lot." Naruto nodded as he looked over Itachi too. He ran his fingertips over Itachi's face, mapping out new shadows and reacquainted with the angles and planes he loved so much. "You're so thin 'Tachi, are you hungry?" Naruto wanted to take of his love, making sure he was okay, safe and happy.

The brunette shook his head but all of a sudden he felt a heavy weight draped around his shoulders. He glanced down and saw the cloak of the Akatsuki, one of the symbols that had marked him as an outcast, as evil in the eyes of the very people he was trying to protect, as one who was required to hunt and hurt his sunshine. A wave of desperation and a feeling of dirtiness overwhelmed him and the next thing he knew, he was tearing at the cloak, at the regulation Akatsuki clothing, trying to strip away the fabric that had become a representation of all he hated. He was unaware of the tears that blurred his vision and the strange, vulnerable whimpers and whines that broke from his throat as he struggled with his inner demons.

"Shhh, calm down love...It's okay." Naruto took a hold of Itachi's wrists gently to keep him from tearing at his own skin too. Naruto kicked away the coat Itachi had managed to get off and then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Naruto pressed his lips to the center of Itachi's chest. "It's just clothes, I love you, all of you and these fucking rags certainly don't define you." Naruto kept kissing and caressing his most precious person.

The older man shuddered and calmed under the soothing touches of his lover as Naruto stripped him of the clothing. He was glad that he'd been as good as dead to Madara, it had meant the removal of the Akatsuki ring, if he'd still been wearing that there was no telling what it would do to his already battered sanity. He still felt dirty though, and unworthy of being touched by the blond but he knew that he couldn't walk away nor would Naruto let him. So instead he caught the blonds' hands and looked into the blue eyes imploringly. "I need to get clean nikkou. I..." He didn't know how to communicate exactly what he was feeling.

Naruto nodded understandingly and led his lover to the small bathroom, the shower stall was tiny and a bit ratty but it would get the work done. He reached in and turned on the water and it wasn't long before steam billowed out from the stall. Naruto helped Itachi undress the rest of his clothes, he knew Itachi could do it on his own but it was still such a treat to be able to touch him. "Do you want to be alone?" Naruto asked suddenly, he didn't want to be clingy and a bother to his love.

The dark head shook. "No." He needed Naruto to stay with him, to touch him and keep him grounded or he'd do something stupid like scrub himself hard enough to bleed. "No I need you with me, please."

"I won't leave you love." Naruto caressed Itachi's cheek and got up to take off his own clothes. When he was naked he lead Itachi into the shower, the water was hot as it beat down on their bodies but Naruto knew that it was what Itachi needed. Naruto pumped out some of the cucumber smelling soap in his palm and rubbed over Itachi's skin in smooth, soothing movements. After that he did the same with a generous amount of shampoo, Naruto gently lathered up Itachi's long hair and massaged his scalp. When he had rinsed the shampoo out Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's wet, slick body from behind and simply held his beloved.

Itachi didn't sob as he was tenderly cared for by his lover but tears were steadily falling from his eyes, concealed by the water flowing from the shower head. He leaned back into Naruto's embrace and let the water wash over him and make him feel cleaner than he had in years. He turned in the corded, tanned arms of his lover and caught Naruto's mouth in a deep kiss. Sweeping his tongue into the blonds' mouth, he explored every surface with a care and intensity that rocked them both, absorbing the flavor of his lover.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as his hands roamed up and down Itachi's pale back. He curled his tongue around Itachi's before sucking on the slick muscle gently. Naruto's comforting touches grew into more heated ones and he started to rock against Itachi softly, he couldn't help himself...Itachi made him want.

The brunette ran his hands up and down the slick, wet skin of his lover and met each roll of the blonds' hips with his own. He nibbled along the tanned jaw. "Naruto." A wealth of emotion was in that single word, love and fear, joy and regret. He was so happy to be free and here with his beloved yet he was terrified that it would be snatched away again and remorseful for the pain he'd caused Naruto.

"I love you." Naruto licked his way down Itachi's long proud neck as he molded himself to the older man as close as he could get. "You have no idea how much I love you." Itachi was warm and slick under his hands as Naruto explored every part of him that he could reach. He stroke across Itachi's pink nipples with his thumbs before leaning down and wrapping his lips around one of the pebbled nubs. He had an insatiable need to taste his lover everywhere.

Itachi moaned and his fingers slipped into wet golden hair as his head fell back, connecting with the shower wall. He arched against Naruto's mouth. "Naru, baby. Gods I missed you, missed your touch, missed seeing you, missed loving you."

"I missed you too, every day it felt like I was walking around with a big hole in my chest." Naruto looked up at Itachi with blue eyes swirling with need as he switched his attention to the other nipple. His hands drifted lower, caressing Itachi's stomach and upper thighs.

The Uchiha groaned and slipped his own hands down from Naruto's hair to between the blonds' legs. He truly was not in the mood to beat around the bush. He needed Naruto's touch, needed the feel of being loved by him to wipe away the rest of the foul feeling of being someone's puppet.

"Oh fuck!" Itachi's hand felt so good, Naruto jerked into Itachi's touch and bit down on the nipple he was worshiping. His hands quickly traveled down to wrap around Itachi's long thick shaft, stroking it firmly. "Want you 'Tachi...Need you inside me."

Itachi reached around for something to use for lube, Naruto really didn't use conditioner so he'd have to make do with the shampoo, he poured some into his free hand and slipped it to the crack of his lover's ass. Using the shampoo to ease his way, Itachi massaged the little pucker of Naruto's ass, coaxing the ring of muscle to relax before slipping a finger inside. He shivered at the way Naruto's body clung to his finger as he slowly thrust the digit in and out.

"Nnnghh." Naruto tossed his head back and pushed down on Itachi's finger, it stung but still it felt so good. It was a feeling he thought that he would never have again and that made it even more pleasurable. He continued to stroke Itachi's cock with one hand as he clung to the brunette's shoulder with the other. Naruto lifted his left leg, wrapping it around Itachi's hip giving his lover more room to work. "More, I want more."

The brunette leaned in and latched his mouth onto the blonds' neck as he pressed on Naruto's inner muscles, stretching them enough to accept a second finger. He pushed the two fingers in and out, scissoring them and twisting his wrist. The sounds he coaxed from his lover were music to his ears. "That's it baby, sing for me, tell me how good I'm making you feel."

"Mmm, so good, you're making me feel so good 'Tachi." Naruto gasped, moaned and purred under Itachi's hands. He was coming undone; all that mattered was Itachi and the things he did to him. "It's been so long, need you so much. Want only you...always." The blonds' speech was broken as he clung to Itachi like he was the only think anchoring him down. "No more fingers...Need you."

Itachi nipped sharply at the skin of Naruto's neck. "One more. I don't want to hurt you, I've done that enough nikkou." So saying he slipped a third finger into the blond, taking care not to push it in too quickly and cause damage to his lover. He pushed his fingers deeper and wriggled them until he found the special spot he'd been after that brought another cry from his lover as he fluttered his fingers against it.

Sparks of bright white pleasure was shooting through his body from Itachi nudging his prostate, he'd knees felt weak and Naruto was practically sobbing with wanton need now. "Please love...Please fuck me! I want you so much." Naruto reached up and tugged on Itachi's hair until he could mesh his mouth against Itachi's, slipping his tongue inside, fucking Itachi's mouth as he wanted the other to fuck him.

He growled into Naruto's mouth and slid his fingers out of the blond. His hand fell to the back of the leg Naruto was still standing on and coaxed it to hitch up around his hips with its brother. He lined his aching cock up with the entrance to his lover's body and pressed inside; pausing when only the head was enveloped by the tight heat. It was like pushing into his own personal heaven and ecstasy was waiting for the both of them there.

Naruto tightened his legs around Itachi's hips and tried to get Itachi in deeper, he wanted his lover to fill him up until all he could feel was Itachi inside him. It did hurt a bit but Naruto welcomed the pain, it showed Itachi was there with him and he knew the pleasure that would come. "Deeper, come on honey, fill me up with that thick gorgeous cock of yours." Naruto moaned into Itachi's ear and tugged on the lobe with sharp white teeth.

Itachi growled again. "Gods baby you have such a naughty mouth." He pushed in further, going slowly. Pushing in an inch then retreating, gaining another inch and pulling back, he repeated the process until Naruto was writhing on his cock and he was buried to the hilt in his sunshine. He licked at Naruto's neck. "But I've got more practice. Soon I want you to go down on me with that dirty little mouth of yours and suck me off. I want to fuck your mouth then turn you around and eat you out while you've got my cock in your throat. I'll have fucked you before then so I can lick my cum out of your ass. Do you like the sound of that baby? Does it make you hot?" He reached between them and wrapped a hand around Naruto's cock, rubbing his thumb in the slit and relishing the wild cry Naruto made as he drew out again, so slow that his lover tossed his head from side to side in frustration. "Hmm? What was that? I can't hear you."

A low whimper escaped Naruto and he clenched around Itachi. "Yes, it's sounds fucking great. I can't wait to stretch my lips around your cock, having you slide in and out of my throat with my nose buried in your pubes." Naruto grabbed Itachi's shoulder and started to hoist himself up and down Itachi's cock, moaning at the friction. "I long to feel your tongue inside my wide open hole, eating your own cum and feel me flutter around you...So yes I want it 'Tachi, I want it _all_ with you!" Naruto clenched around Itachi again. "Now fuck me like you mean it!"

A wicked smile tilted the corners of Itachi's mouth and his hand tightened on Naruto's hip. "As you wish." Then he thrust hard and fast into the blond, starting a fast, pounding pace. The slap of wet skin against wet skin, the squeak of a wet back against the shower tile, and Naruto's moans and cried punctuated each almost punishing thrust. Itachi stroked Naruto's cock in time to the penetrating glides. His skin felt tight and hot and he could feel the pressure building in his groin and knew that he'd come soon so he angled his hips so that he could hit Naruto's prostate with each plunge inside. "Come on baby, moan for me, scream for me, tell me how you're feeling. I want to hear how good I'm making you feel."

Naruto couldn't have stopped the moans and pleas falling from his lips even if he had wanted to. His back hit the tiled wall with every thrust and he knew he would ache later but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the now and Itachi inside him, fucking him blind. "You turn me inside out, you fuck me so good 'Tachi. So deep, I swear I can feel your cock in my throat."

"That's for later remember baby." Itachi licked at Naruto's throat and nibbled along his collarbone as he thrust harder inside his lover, losing any applicable rhythm as his body took over and drove both of them out of their minds. "Gods baby you feel so fucking good around me, so tight and hot around my cock. You're like an inferno and I'm happy to catch fire with you."

"Mmm yes, let's burn together." Naruto agreed through low growling moans. He arched his back and tightened his legs around Itachi's hips even more, his toes curled and his balls drew up tight to his body. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum 'Tachi!" Just as he said it Naruto's world exploded in color, ribbons of semen shot out of his cock and landed on his and Itachi's stomachs and chests only to be washed away by the cooling water.

Itachi hissed as Naruto's orgasm dragged him into his own and he burst with a strangled cry, thrusting deep into Naruto, his seed spilling inside his lover. His teeth closed hard over Naruto's collarbone as fireworks exploded behind his eyes and all thought was swept away on the turbulent sea of his release.

They held together like that for countless, eternal moments before Itachi's body began to relax and he could lift his head. His eyes widened when he saw the broken skin on Naruto's collarbone where he'd bitten and he lapped at the bite mark. "I'm sorry baby; i didn't mean to bite you."

"It's okay love, I liked it, I'm not gonna let the furball heal it." Naruto winced as he slowly unwrapped his legs from around Itachi's waist and tried to stand on his own two feet. He was so sated and truly well fucked that he couldn't even manage a glare at Itachi's chuckle regarding his spaghetti legs.

Itachi wasn't feeling too steady on his feet either and looped an arm around his lover's waist so that they could support each other as they turned off the shower and wobbled to the bed. They toppled onto the soft mattress and Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto burrowed close, resting his head on Itachi's chest so he could hear his heartbeat and wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. He let out a sigh of happiness at being in his beloved's arms once more and placed a chaste kiss right over Itachi's heart. "I love you too Itachi, always will."

"My nikkou, always mine and I'm always yours."

"Mmm yes, always yours, always mine." Naruto agreed and pressed another lazy kiss to Itachi's skin.

The brunette made a pleased sound and stroked his hands down, then up his lover's back, tracing the musculature with his fingers. They flittered over the broad tanned shoulders, down the spine, and played over the deliciously formed ass he'd just pounded.

Naruto squirmed as he's penis twitched with interest again, he just couldn't get enough of Itachi's touches. "If you're not careful, you'll get more than you bargained for." He said playfully and tilted his head up so he could meet Itachi's crimson eyes.

Itachi leaned in to nip at his lover's lips and purred. "If you recall, I have a promise to keep."

The smile on Naruto's lips was absolutely wicked as his cock jerked again at Itachi's words. "Gods, I could come by your voice alone." He murmured as he slowly started to inch his way Itachi's body, kissing and licking his way down. "Come on lover, spread your legs for me and give me room." Naruto crawled beneath the thin sheet that covered them and settled between Itachi's pale and muscled thighs. He carded his fingers through course, black pubic hair before grabbing Itachi's cock around the base and give the flared head a teasing lick.

A low groan rumbled in Itachi's chest and he reached down to bury his fingers in sunny hair as his legs widened for his lover. "Come on baby, take me into that dirty little mouth and show me just how good you are with it."

Naruto chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, good things come to those who wait...Take your pick and let me enjoy this." Naruto continued to lick around the head, tonguing the slit before moving down to place open mouthed kisses to Itachi's smooth balls. He followed the large vein on the underside of Itachi's cock up again and finally closed his lips around the throbbing erection, swallowing it down, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking with all his might.

A soft growling moan came from the Uchiha, his head falling back as stars skittered in his vision. "That's it baby. Take me inside and suck on me with that hot mouth of yours. It feels so damn good, almost as good as pushing into your sweet ass. Do I taste good baby?"

"Mmhmm." Naruto answered as best he could with a cock lodged down his throat, he wasn't about to pull away from his tasty treat to state the obvious to his lover. Naruto continued to suck and tickle the cock with his tongue. Itachi's pubic hair tickled his nose as he swallowed the cock down as far down as he could and started to hum around it. He brought one of his hands up to play with Itachi's balls, massage them and tug on them lightly.

The older man hissed and, without really knowing how he did it, somehow got his hands on Naruto's body and had the blond turned around so he was looking at his leaking ass and licking his lips. As Naruto resumed his play, Itachi nuzzled the blonds' balls gently and licked a long line down the underside of his lover's cock, over the softly furred sack, and up the crack of that firm, delicious ass. His hands parted the cheeks as he drew his tongue over the stretched hole, tasting himself and Naruto as his cum dribbled out of his sunshine.

A keening wail escaped Naruto as he felt Itachi's tongue on the skin of his sensitive hole and he had do struggle not to push his ass against Itachi's face. He concentrated on pleasing Itachi by sucking and playing with his cock. He placed a finger inside his mouth as he sucked and laved it with saliva before bringing it down behind Itachi's balls, he massaged the thin strap of skin between balls and asshole stimulating Itachi's prostate from the outside.

The Uchiha moaned into the blonds' ass before a wicked smile tilted his mouth. He arched his hips up, careful to go slow so he didn't choke his lover, at the same time he thrust his tongue into Naruto's fluttering hole. He pressed his tongue as deep inside as he could then slowly drew it out, lapping up his own cum in the process before thrusting his tongue back inside. His hands were massaging the thighs and ass cheeks of his sunshine, enjoying the tense and flex of muscle of Naruto's warrior's body.

Itachi was driving him crazy...Feeling Itachi's tongue slide inside him at the same time as his cock slid down Naruto's throat was maddening, he didn't know what sensation he should concentrate on. Naruto's thighs trembled as Itachi's tongue continued to assault him, it was so hot and smooth inside him, twisting and licking. Swallowing around the penis in his mouth several times Naruto brought his finger even further back, circling Itachi's pretty, pink hole. He sank his finger inside only to the first knuckle before pulling it out again, teasing him.

Another soft growl came from the Uchiha. If Naruto wanted to tease, two could play at that game. He drew his tongue out of the blonds' hole and proceeded to just lick, ever so lightly, around it, his tongue flicking against the sensitive nerves expertly. One hand slipped under Naruto's front and traced a finger around the navel, along the marks he'd memorized the first time they'd come together, then slipped that finger down to tap softly against the dripping head of his lover's cock.

Naruto's thighs trembled more at Itachi's tap, it sent an electric shock through his entire body and he wanted more. He renewed his sucking with vigor, adding a smidgen of chakra in his throat to tickle and squeeze around Itachi's cock as he sunk his finger inside Itachi fully, rubbing the silky inner walls.

Itachi moaned softly and continued with the turnabout is fair play theory, charging chakra to his fingers and wrapping them around Naruto's cock. He also applied chakra to his tongue and began thrusting it in and out of Naruto again. He stroked the hard shaft up and down in time with the thrusts of his tongue even as his own cock twitched at the almost painful pleasure it was receiving.

Another wanton moan slipped through Naruto's lips. Every nerve was on overload and Naruto knew he couldn't hold out much longer, Itachi was giving him too much pleasure. He had stopped struggling with himself and was now pushing his ass against Itachi's face needily as he keened against the erection in his mouth. He added another finger inside Itachi's ass and pressed both of them against the small gland inside rubbing it intently.

A shudder wracked the pale body and another moan broke from Itachi's throat as that proved to be too much for his heated senses and he came in Naruto's mouth, shooting his seed down the blonds' throat as sparks clouded his vision. He kept licking and lapping and stroking his lover despite cumming though, wanting to return the favor.

Naruto swallowed every drop greedily as he continued to suck gently, milking Itachi dry. With a pleasured cry his own orgasm wrecked his body and he arched his back as he spurted his seed onto Itachi's chest, his hole spasming around Itachi's tongue. It felt so good that his vision actually turned black for a while.

The Uchiha actually purred as he felt Naruto tense in his release and kept licking until the blond had spent every drop of semen onto his chest. He then spread kisses over the tanned buttocks, even nipping one softly in teasing affection. "Mmm pleasured Uzumaki, my favorite flavor."

Naruto gave a tired chuckle as he sank down on top of Itachi, not caring about his spunk sticking them together. "I think you've managed the impossible love, you've actually managed to wear me out." Since he was still lying with his head between Itachi's legs he pressed a kiss to the inside of his lover's thigh.

Itachi chuckled lowly, his voice a natural sensual velvet. "I don't think so, given a few minutes and I'm sure you'd be back up and bouncing but I, on the other hand, am spent." He pushed lightly at Naruto's legs. "Come and turn back around nikkou, I want to hold you."

Groaning Naruto squirmed around until he was lying on top of Itachi facing him. He placed several butterfly kisses on Itachi's full lips and wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. "This way you can't escape me." He purred against Itachi's warm skin.

Itachi's arms came about his lover and he nuzzled the blonds' temple lovingly. "I don't want to escape. I'd be happy if you chained me to your bed for the rest of my life."

"I can't deny that keeping you chained to my bed sounds mighty tempting but I want you with me always...And free. I think you're done dancing to the will of others." Naruto nuzzled Itachi more and tightened his grip around him. "I love you."

The older man kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Don't you know Naruto? You are my freedom; even if I was chained to your side I'd still be free. Whenever I'm with you my soul flies through a sky of love and joy, you're my sky, my sunshine, my everything."

"Fuck 'Tachi, your about to make me blubber again." Naruto rubbed his nose against Itachi's chest to try and stop the tears that tried to spill. "The same goes for me, you know that. You're all that matters to me, my dreams and goals are worthless without you there sharing them with me...Getting you back...it's like getting my own life back too. I stopped living the day I thought you died."

Itachi's arms tightened around him. "Nikkou don't cry, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere without you again. Though things might get a little...hairy with the Leaf. I'm not well liked but I won't leave your side."

"We'll make them like you." Naruto said stubbornly. "We'll tell the truth about what you had to do. And if I have to choose between Leaf and you the choice is simple...I've already told you that my dreams are worth nothing without you there to share them with me." Naruto looked up at Itachi. "I don't want to have to keep you a secret anymore; I want to love you in the open."

The Uchiha leaned down and bushed his lips over Naruto's. "We'll work it out then baby but I don't want you to lose your family in leaf."

"I won't." Naruto shook his head and felt his lips tingle from Itachi's barely there kiss. "I have more faith in them than that. We will both be yelled at, I'm sure of that and I'll probably get a beat down from both Sakura-chan and Baa-chan but they'll understand...I love you, I love you with my whole being, that's got to count for something."

Itachi smiled. "It counts for everything in my book." A shadow passed over his face. "I am worried about what to do about Sasuke though. What happened to him after I went into the coma?"

Naruto turned his gaze away, finding it hard to meet Itachi's eyes. "Sasuke is so lost. He went off the deep end after killing you...Well believing he killed you anyway. He blames everything that has happened on Konoha and is totally devoted to see it destroyed. He's teamed up with Madara. I...I can't reach him anymore 'Tachi."

The older man hissed, though he tightened his arms around the blond comfortingly. "I'll kick his stupid little ass. I gave him Amaterasu to _protect_ him from Madara and he joins him?"

"I don't think he knows what he's doing, I sure as hell don't. I won't let him destroy Konoha though, the village is still in turmoil after Pein." Naruto burrowed closer to Itachi in comfort.

The pale fingered pet sunshine colored strands of hair. "Pein? What on earth has happened in the time I've been gone?"

"Oh, I don't even know where to begin." Naruto nuzzles Itachi's skin. "Short version, Pein attacked Konoha, people got hurt and died. I went batshit crazy and turned six-tails, my dead father had to snap me out of it. Talked to Nagato, got through to him, he used his life to give back the life to those who died in the battle and Konan took his body away." It was still difficult for Naruto to talk about what had happened with Nagato and that battle but just being close to Itachi helped.

Itachi kissed his lover's brow. "I didn't know much about the man behind Pein, the only reason I even knew that Pein was just a front for a puppeteer was because I could see the chakra leads with my Sharingan. I did always think he was troubled though. At times it seemed as if the only thing keeping him balanced was Konan."

"Yeah I think troubled just begins to cover it. We have the same goal he and I, our methods differ greatly though." Naruto sighed, there was so much more Itachi needed to know about Sasuke, Killer-bee, Danzou and everything. Taking a deep breath Naruto started telling his lover all that had been going on since he _'died'_.

The Uchiha just continued to pet Naruto and listen, a soft growl escaping when he heard about his brother's idiocy once again, until the fountain of words had run dry. "So you met your mother as well? She must have been very beautiful if she's where you get your looks from."

Naruto's cheeks pinkened. "She was awesome, I wish I could have gotten to know her, to have her in my life." Naruto kissed Itachi's neck. "It helped meeting them though, both Minato and Kushina. They wanted me, I was wanted."

Itachi knew how much that had hurt his beloved, wondering if his parents had just abandoned him because of the Kyuubi and he was so happy for Naruto that he now knew that they _had_ loved him. "I wish you could have had them as well nikkou. I'm so, so sorry Madara took away the family that was yours by right just for power."

"That fucking asshole has destroyed more families than mine and I'm going to make him pay for each and every single one of them." Naruto growled low in his throat. He wasn't usually bloodthirsty or vengeful but Naruto really wanted Madara Uchiha dead.

The older man tilted Naruto's chin up and pressed a soothing, gentle kiss to his lips. "I'll help you. He has haunted my precious ones long enough. It is time he was brought down like the rabid dog he is."

Taking a calming breath Naruto pressed his lips back against Itachi's, taking both strength and comfort from his lover. "With you next to me I think we can really do it, I believe we can bring him down." Naruto kissed him again. "He still has Sasuke in his palm though."

Itachi's eyes flashed with the spirit that had kept him alive and sane through his years of hell since his clan's execution. "Not for long. That stupid little brat is going to learn that he will never truly best my until he actually starts thinking for himself."

"It doesn't matter what he does." Naruto said firmly. "Sasuke is my friend and I miss him but there's no way he'll ever be in your league. You Itachi Uchiha are one of a kind...And you're all mine."

The Sharingan master's lips curved up and he bent his head to Naruto's lips again. "And I always will be all yours. Shinigami himself could not rip me from your arms." Then he took Naruto's lips in a passionate, loving kiss that sealed that promise more solidly than if it had been made out of concrete. He would forever remain in Naruto's arms from this day forward.

**The End.**

**AN** _- Thank you very much for reading, if you have the time we would love to hear what you thought._


End file.
